Pocky
by Saiyuki Higurashi
Summary: InuyashaSaiyuki Xover ONESHOT A new recipe for giggles: 1 Kagome 1 Sanzoikkou 1 Week 2 Boxes of Pocky. Stir them up and you get...


**'blah' Thoughts**

**"blah" Talking**

**_blah _Inner Self**

**Summary: Inuyasha/Saiyuki Xover -ONE SHOT - A new recipe for giggles: 1 Kagome - 1 Sanzo-ikkou -1 Week -2 Boxes of Pocky. Stir them up gently and you get...**

**Pocky**

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi smiled happily as she began cleaning the house, ignoring the arguing males in the living room. She pulled out a broom and found someone else's hand on it too. The middle-aged woman gave Hakkai a smile as he asked politely," may I help you?" She nodded and went into the living room and stated," hey guys. My daughter's coming home today and the house to be nice and shiny when she gets her." 

"So" Sanzo responded warily, knowing where the conversation was leading.

She handed him a duster and asked," Sanzo, would you be a dear and dust everything here?" He inwardly groaned but decided not to argue with the woman. Even though she kind, sometimes if she **REALLY **wanted something done... she'd would make you do it. (Saiyuki: With some scary-mom way!)

Mrs. H (Saiyuki: Lets just call me that) turned off the television and Game Cube, that Goku and Souta were playing mindlessly. Souta gaped wide eyed at his mother with his mouth wide open. Goku," h-hey what was-" She threw Goku a mop, which he caught with ease. Gojyo snickered but it was cut off when he recieved a dish rag. Souta and Grandps tried to run but it was too late... they recieved toilet brushes.

The middle-aged woman smiled softly," you guys need to clean really fast for me. Sanzo, Goku, Hakkai, Gojyo this will be the first time you meet my daughter so I want it to be special. I'm going to start dinner now. Kagome should be arguing with her cute, doggie friend right about now."

**P.O.C.K.Y**

"Inuyasha you jerk! Give me one damn reason I shouldn't go home!"

"W-" Inuyasha began.

"And it has to be good too" she added crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You just got here that's why!"

"If by just got here you mean stayed here for 2-3 months then you're right I just got here" Kagome retorted as she picked up her bag and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha growled and went after her and attempted to grab her hand to stop her.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT BOY!"

With a large crash the dog hanyou was sent to the ground, a crater was created because of the impact. Kagome grinned and cheerfully sprinted through the forest. With her humungous back pack on her back and she smile on her face the priestess leaped into the well. A familiar warm, blue light surrounded her and after a few moment she landed gracefully on the ground. She easily picked up the bag and hoisted it over the mouth of the dried up well.

After taking a deep breath, she did the same thing with herself. The young teen sighed dreamily as the aroma of her favorite food hit her human nose... oden! Suddenly with the new found information that it was oden for dinner, she found herself more eager and energetic than usual. 'Oden, oden, oden.' She chanted in her mind as she raced into her home, shouting," Mom, Grandpa, Souta I'm home!"

Mrs. H came from the kitchen and said," Kagome dear I want you to mee-" She shook her head as she saw Kagome had already gone upstairs.

**P.O.C.K.Y**

Kagome stated to no one in particular," the faster I shower, the faster I'll get my oden." _MWUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! Kagome Higurashi and the love of her life Oden will conquer Japan... no the WORLD! _"Shut up crazy side of me that wouldn't be getting out til I'm 21!" _Who are you talking to? Me?HA, YOU'RE A NUT!_

Kagome mentally locked the 'crazy' Kagome into the back of her mind and took a fresh, towel and some change of clothes. She scurried into the bathroom but double-took when she spotted a red-head man talking to her mother. She shook it off, thinking he was a figment of her imagination.

After takinga 15 minute shower Kagome dried herself off and put on a plain white shirt that said 'Why R U Reading Me' and a dark blue-jean skirt. She blow dried her hair and, using blue ribbons, put it in 2 ponytails, one on each side of her head. (Yui: Like Ayame-chan!) The cute girl was about to make a mad-dash to the dining room but she froze when she passed her room.

From within were squeaky sounds... like someone was jumping on her bed. She opened the door and walked in and saw a boy with chocolate brown hair and pretty amber eyes. He looked a few years older than her but here he was bouncing on her bed like a child. "Ooh it's bouncy" he stated not knowing she was there.

Then something inside of her clicked. Kagome suddenly grinned and joined him... their fingers intertwined as they happily wore her bed down, laughing delightedly all the while.After awhile she let go of his hands and purposely plopped onto her bed... if you could call it that now. She looked at him and realized something,"um... who are you" she asked.

"KAGOME, THE ODEN IS READY. COME DOWN AND EAT!"

Kagome jumped up at the word 'oden' and the brunette at the word 'eat'. They raced downstair nearly... well completely knocking over a family portrait. She sat in her usual seat... next to Souta. And as usual he didn't complain. (Saiyuki: Aw... sibling love! Kage: L-love?) She quickly wolfed down her 'love' and tensed as she noticed the 4 new surprised gazes directed at her.

Sitting across from was the red-head she before, on the otherside of her was a blond man, next to the blond was the brunette from before, and beside the red-head was another brown-haired man. She asked," Mom who are these guys?" Mrs. H chuckled when her daughter finally noticed the new 'members' of the family.

"Well lets see... The handsome blond man next to you is Genjo Sanzo. (SP, SP SP!) The boy somewhat older than you with the golden eyes is Son Goku. The man with green eyes is Cho Hakkai. And the red-head is Sha Gojyo. Guys this is my daughter Kagome..."

"Ch."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kagome."

"Kagome would you like to-"

TWACK! POW! POW!

Kagome blinked in confusion as the other 3 members of the Sanzo party assaulted Gojyo. Mrs. H just giggled,' for someone who claims to travel with a pevert... she's still so innocent.'

"May I be excused" Kagome asked politely... not wanting to watch everyone else besides Goku and herselffinish their oden right in front of her. Grandpa was about to say no and lecture her about proper manners. But Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and gave her a 'sure dear'.

**P.O.C.K.Y**

The Sanzo-ikkou came to a stop in front of Kagome's closed door, which had a sign that Read in sloppy handwriting "Knock Please". Kagome's mother decided it would good for Kagome to 'bond' with her new friends. Gojyo smirked," I'll be outinthe morning."

The statement earning him a good smack with Sanzo's paper-fan-of-doom.Sanzo reached for the door knob but Hakkai stopped him. The blond turned to the other man," what?"

"The sign says to knock."

"Ch" and with that Sanzo opened the door and walked in the teen's room nonchalantly. Kagome who was lying on her bed that was now sinking in because of a certain priestess and heritic I shouldn't have to name... looked at them. Goku looked with curiousity at the small boxes that lyed beside Kagome," what's that?"

Kagome smiled," it's pocky of course!"

"What does it do" the 'monkey' as dumbly staring at the unopened boxes of pocky.

"Tehe it's only the most yummy snack in the world! Wanna try some? I have strawberry and chocolate!"

Not waiting for an answer Kagome opened both boxes and pulled out a long yet kinda thin bread stick like thing with pink flavoring covering half of it. (Saiyuki: I haven't had pocky in a while so I forgot... just go along with it!) A proud and excitedexpression appeared on her face as she held it up to the 4 men.

"This strawberry pocky!"

**_A Week Later _**

Goku and Sanzo went to wake Kagome up for breakfast, they stopped in front of Kagome's door which still had the sign that said," Knock Please". It was about 7 in the morning and the sun wasn't completely up yet. They heard a small, feminine voice from inside the room.

"Does Kagome ever sleep" Goku queried... stupidity taking him over.

Sanzo whacked him and suddenly was hit in the back of the a frying pan. Goku held back a laugh as Sanzo looked around for the person who threw the skillet at him. (Yui: Picks up frying pan when Sanzo turns away DON'T HIT MY GOKU-KUN! Saiyuki: Sweatdrop) Anyways they entered the room and found it empty. But Kagome's bag was still there, but it was packed though...

They went downstair and Mrs. H told them," oh Kagome has a habit of climbing through the window in the morning... she probably got it from Inuyasha." Kagome walked through front door

**_Few Hours Later_**

While Mrs. H, Souta, Grandpa, Goku, Sanzo, and Hakkai were having lunch... Gojyo came to Kagome's door. A new sign placed on her door," Virgins Only!" Gojyo frowned and walked away shoving his hands into his pockets," damn you Kagome."

**P.O.C.K.Y**

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and instinctively sneezed. " Guess someone's talkin about me" she smiled as a ball of fur tackled her. "Kagome! Did you bring any pocky?"

* * *

Saiyuki: All I have to say is this fanfic was not meant to be romantic between anyone! It was just an idea that popped into my head. 


End file.
